


【4C】来自波兰的守门员男孩

by KimmilRonaldo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmilRonaldo/pseuds/KimmilRonaldo
Summary: 算pwp吗？就算成是pwp吧……一张图引发的灵感。说好的闭关不写文了，我怎么就是管不住我这个手啊.jpg3C真的很好，是我喜欢的类型。胖老斯说这个cp叫4C，我觉得可以。





	【4C】来自波兰的守门员男孩

**Author's Note:**

> 算pwp吗？就算成是pwp吧……一张图引发的灵感。说好的闭关不写文了，我怎么就是管不住我这个手啊.jpg
> 
> 3C真的很好，是我喜欢的类型。胖老斯说这个cp叫4C，我觉得可以。

克里斯往自家禁区走去，他们穿着醒目的橙色球衣的波兰籍守门员正站在球门前低着头整理自己的手套——他要交代什琴斯尼一些有关接下来的点球的注意事项，包括对方习惯的射门角度，他伏在什琴斯尼的耳边用自己还不算太流利的意语尽可能小声地说话，后者垂着头一副愿闻其详的乖巧模样。

尤文图斯的波兰门将非常高大，肩膀宽阔厚实，28岁这个年纪在足坛里说不上有多年轻，但作为守门员来说，职业生涯依旧有机会大有可为。他的皮肤很白，拥有眼角下垂的蓝眼睛和有些刻薄的尖下巴，克里斯一转头看到了波兰人有着细微绒毛的白皙耳垂，突然意识到自己大概是被高大的守门员男孩整个圈进怀里了，虽然他没有伸手，但身体无声地将克里斯笼罩地严严实实。这倒是一个新奇的体验。

克里斯自知自己的身材算不得什么小鸟依人的类型，交往过的男友大部分都比自己要矮——虽然他并不介意这点，不过和一个一米九六的大个子站在一起，对方微微低着头把耳朵送到自己唇边，还是让他很有成就感的。他和什琴斯尼算不上有多熟，这个28岁的波兰小伙子平时安静地不得了，总是独自待在更衣室的角落，相互之间话都没说过几句，听说他的爱好甚至是弹钢琴。克里斯也在网站上读过有关他的负面新闻，不过那无伤大雅。但就是这个给克里斯留下安静内敛印象的波兰人，在克里斯说完自己要说的话时，伸出戴着大号手套的手握住了克里斯的手臂，用慢吞吞的意语说了“谢谢”，然后又认真地添了一句“比赛结束后请在更衣室等我”。

他甚至还用了请这个字。

用屁股想也知道——不不不，克里斯把这个想法驱逐出脑海。虽然自己不介意，他也不是第一次做这样的事情，但是什琴斯尼的语调过于正直和平板，毫无起伏到真的无法让人浮想联翩。就算他有一张冷淡到让人性欲旺盛的脸也不能。克里斯心想，他可没少听说另一个有名的波兰人和一个德国人旷世纠缠的爱情故事。所以在又一次迎来了胜利和零封对手的喜悦中，功臣之一的克里斯洗完澡换好衣服笑眯眯地和每一个队员打了招呼，等他们都走了之后才等到只穿了一条短裤脖子上挂着毛巾的另一个功臣从淋浴间里出来。

“教练找我谈话，所以洗澡晚了。”他这样解释。克里斯不置可否地挑挑眉，目送着什琴斯尼回到自己的座位上抽出另一条毛巾擦拭头发——老天，克里斯以上帝的名义起誓，这他妈真的太辣了——看看那双肌肉虬结的手臂，和身高匹配的宽阔的肩膀，收紧的腰线，由于经常起跳而练得紧紧的臀部，还有短裤中间不容忽视的部位，在宽松的裤裆里撑起一大包，克里斯咽了咽口水，而蓝眼睛的波兰人在这个时候从头上扯下来毛巾打断了克里斯视奸自己的目光：“克里斯。”他的声音很低沉，“停止看我，现在。”

“我以为你叫我等你是会有什么特别的事情？”克里斯舔了一圈自己的嘴唇，把饱满的唇肉舔的湿漉漉亮晶晶，很好，他能感受到波兰人的蓝眼睛已经在集中注视着自己的嘴唇了。他变本加厉地向后倚靠了一下，包裹在休闲裤里的大腿交叠起来，暴露出脆弱的喉结——他总是知道如何恰到好处地展现自己的风情。果然，波兰男孩坐不住了，他站起来走到克里斯身边，眼睛里满满都是翻滚躁动的情愫：“克里斯，我……”

更衣室明亮暖黄的灯光下入眼全是一片黑色和白色相间的装饰，柜子里悬挂着的一件件球衣也都是黑白色，这是常态，毕竟它们是斑马军团。什琴斯尼的位置上那件还没来得及收拾胡乱扔在一旁的橙色球衣是一抹唯一的亮色，守门员总是最特别的，球场上可以有三个前锋，三个中场，四个后卫，但永远只有一个守门员。克里斯站起身来反手将波兰男孩按在自己的座位上，自己走向对方的位置并且一边抬手脱掉了自己的上衣——这个动作会牵扯到背肌进行线条流畅的运动，他清楚地听到了什琴斯尼喉咙滚动的声音——一边捡起那件橙黄色的1号球衣，上面还留着另一个人的汗味和一些草屑，他将球衣直接套上了干净的肉体。尺寸果然是大了一两码，下摆已经遮过了大腿根，领口也过大地露出了锁骨。他走回自己的领地，慢条斯理地跨坐在猎物身上，冲猎物眨眨眼睛：“正确的时间做正确的事情，对吗？”

什琴斯尼的手掌几乎是在话音刚落的瞬间就探进了球衣下摆贴上了他的后腰——拜托想想吧，有哪个人能在传球7号克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多身上松松垮垮地挂着自己的脏球衣的时候还能保持冷静和理智呢？他尽量克制自己地去吻克里斯的唇瓣，虽然这在克里斯眼里已经近乎于小狼崽不知轻重的啃咬了，不过没关系，性爱中的适量粗暴行为有利于点燃气氛。他们互不认输地用力舔舐对方的上颚和舌根，过剩的唾液顺着克里斯的嘴角滑进球衣里。波兰男孩的手指已经开始解克里斯好好地扣着的昂贵皮带了，接着是材质柔软剪裁得当的休闲裤，最后是裤腰上印着CR7的子弹内裤，克里斯配合着守门员把多余的束缚全都除掉，立刻迫不及待地伸手去拽男孩的短裤，露出了同样印着CR7的内裤边——“嘿，没想到我还收获了一个隐形粉丝？”克里斯调笑他，没想到被对方义正严辞地回复：“我早就想和你说了，你们可以上市再大一码的吗，最大码对我来说都有点勒。”

接着就被克里斯愤怒地咬嘴唇了。不过当这件内裤也被扒下来的时候，克里斯也傻了眼——他相信了自己引以为傲的内裤品牌确实存在一些尺码不足方面的纰漏。他身上的球衣还没脱，什琴斯尼的手掌绰绰有余地握住他的臀瓣：“可以吗？”

“你也太小看我了。知道怎么做吗？”波兰人点点头，接下来更衣室里便只剩让人面红耳赤的喘息声和扩张的水声。他的眉头皱得很紧，克里斯能感受到他的百分百仔细和谨慎，但这样沉默的气氛总有些奇怪——“沃伊切赫，”他唤守门员的名字：“说点什么吧。”

说什么？这个时候应该说什么？什琴斯尼回忆了一下，心下了然，他并非不善于此，只是……他环视一周，压低声音凑在克里斯耳边：“你看那些挂在柜子里的球衣，像不像他们都在这里看你骑在我身上发浪？”

“呜……”失算了！克里斯本想看这个不太爱讲话的男孩出丑，没想到对方反而出奇地深谙此道，本来他还没什么感觉，现在他是真的无法直视队友们的球衣了——他紧紧地抱住什琴斯尼的脖子并且把脸埋进对方怀里。什琴斯尼在他头顶上笑出声：“我真是不懂，”他把手指撤出来，换上货真价实的大家伙，“你怎么会喜欢听这种话？”

被尺寸过大的阴茎捅进来让克里斯有种胃都被顶到了的不适感，但是，这很爽。他抬起头来瞪了波兰人一眼，只可惜通红的眼眶和眼角的泪水让这一瞪的威力大打折扣，甚至还让他屁股里的阴茎又大了一圈。什琴斯尼并没有给他适应的时间，他有力的双臂轻松地抱起克里斯，克里斯只能惊恐的收紧自己夹在对方腰上的大腿。“好啦克里斯，既然你喜欢这个，我会好好做到让你满意的，”他的声音里染上了罕见的笑意，“准备好开启你的尤文图斯更衣室观光之旅了吗？”


End file.
